HanLando
HanLando is the slash ship between Han Solo and Lando Calrissian from the Star Wars fandom. Canon Solo: A Star Wars Story Qi'ra tells Han about the smuggler that they're looking for, but Han says they just need his ship. They walk up to a table where the man has the full attention of the room. Han asks if that's the guy and Qi'ra confirms it. Han walks around the table, observing the man, and decides that he can take him in the game to win the ship. Han walks up to the table and asks if the seat is taken. The man looks him over and says that if no one's in it it's not taken. Han asks if the the game is Sabak, the man corrects his pronouncement and throws a card to the table. He asks if he's played before and Han says that he has a few times. The man introduces himself as Lando Calrissian and Han introduces himself. Han says that Lando seems to be having a good day, and Lando calls himself a lucky guy. Han asks if he can ask Lando something, Lando says he can, mispronouncing Hans name. Han corrects him but says it's fine. He'd heard a story about Lando and wanted to know if it's true. Lando says that everything he's heard about him is true. Han asks if Lando won his ship playing cards, and Lando says he's won a lot of things including a moon that was a real money pit. Han tells him that he wouldn't have the guts to gamble something he loves as much as his ship. Lando asks what ship he flies, and when he gives it everyone is impressed. Lando calls it a quality ship, and Han calls it the fastest in the galaxy, but he's pretty sure Lando's is great also. Lando says it gets him where he's going and Han plays a winning hand. Lando says it's well played. They play a few more rounds, Han and Lando eyeing each other constantly. Lando sees Hans bet and raises it. Han raises it by his whole pile. Lando tells him to slow down and to quit while he's ahead. Han tells him to quit while he's behind. Lando laughs. He says he likes Han and calls him adorable, but Han says he's serious. Lando says that he's calling with his ship against Han's. Han says why not and throws his hand. It seems to win. Lando says that Han played him and that he's good. But not good enough. Lando then throws down his hand and it's higher. He told him to quit while he was ahead, and tells everyone that drinks are on him. Han is complaining about Lando to Qi'ra when he shows up behind him, asking where the ship is. Han says it's not with him, it's in the shop. But Qi'ra inerupts them. He asks what she's doing with Harry and the boy, Han about to go after him but Qi'ra stops him. Lando says that good help is hard to find, but Han says they're more like partners. Qi'ra pulls him aside and says that they need his help since they're doing the Kessel run. Lando says that he wants half the take, which Han says is ridiculous. Lando shushes him and says that grown ups are talking. Han enters the cockpit commenting on the type of ship. Lando says that he knows his stuff. Han says he'd been in one back when his dad built the ships before getting laid off. Lando asks if Han is close with his dad. Han says he's not, and Lando says that he isn't either. Han sits next to Lando who tells him that his mom is the most amazing person he knows. L3 then comes in and tells him to get out of her seat. As they prepare for the jump to Hyperspace, Han asks what's so tricky about it. Lando tells him that they can't plot a direct course to Kessel and explains the route. L3 asks if he's done flirting since she's ready. Lando tells Han that he might want to buckle up, and Han sits down. Han calls to Lando as he runs to L3. Lando gets shot and Han runs to him. Han shoots several of the guards and covers Lando. When Lando falls over, Han picks him up and hands him to Chewie. Han covers them as they make their way back to the ship. Lando enters the bridge, tying ofd his injury. Han turns back to him and says that he's sorry about L3. Lando nods in thanks and says that if they don't make up for lost time they'll be in trouble. Q points out the large ship in front of them. Lando leans over Hans seat and says it's an imperial blockade. Han asks what it's doing there, Lando saying that they probably heard about the rebellion on the planet. Lando says that they should probably turn around, but he pulls some fancy moves throwing Lando back into a seat. Lando says that they're not gonna make it before the canisters explode, but Han says that they'll find a faster route. Lando tells him that they can't make Kessel run in less than 20 passes, and Han tells him he can. Lando asks how, and Han says he'll take a shortcut through the maelstrom. Lando says that's a great way to kill them all, and Han says he could do it with L3. Lando says she's gone, but Han says they could still transfer her data into the Nava computer. Lando looks over the Falcon, when Han walks up behind him and places his arm around him. Han says she's one hell of a ship as it creaks from the damage. Lando looks at him and says that he hate him and Han says he knows. Lando removes Hans arm and says that he'll be on his ship while he waits for his share of the bounty, and then he never wants to see Han again. Han watches him walk off asking never but Lando just continues to walk away. Lando is at a cards table when Han and Chewie show up, much to his surprise. He's happy to see them alive, and Han said it's no thanks to him and Chewie should rip his arms off. Lando says that they're friends just as Han notices the device on his arm. He grabs Lando's arm and pulls him in for a hug and starts fake laughing. He jokes that Lando thought the Chewie would rip his arms off, but Lando says he knows they were kidding. Han says that he didnt. Lando asks for his cut, but Han said he's not getting it and they didn't end up with much showing him the one bottle. Lando makes a ship for it but Han just says it's only worth enough for a decent buy in and has a rematch with Lando. He says why not. In the game, Lando says that if he folds he could still get a small ship, but if he calls he'll get cleaned out again. Han says he's feeling lucky and goes all in. Lando says that Han has it bad for the Falcon, and Han says it's mutual. Lando laughs and goes to pull a card from his arm, only to find none. Han asks if he has everything, and Lando lays out his cards. A good hand. Han then pulls out the card that Lando had, saying that if he had it, he would have beat his hand and throws his cards to the table, winning. Moments Solo: A Star Wars Story * Han calls Lando's style interesting. * Lando gives Han a look after winning at Sabak. * Han asks who the droid is, and Lando explains it's his first mate L3. * Han tells Lando that if L3 won't go he can be co-pilot. * Han tells Becker that Lando's a hustler and probably doesn't have a ship. * Han smiles as Becker take's off part of Lando's cut. * Lando calls Han baby. * Han comments on the number of capes Lando has. * As the ship is being attacked, Lando throws Han a blaster and the two fight off the guards. * Lando gives Han the okay to fly the ship. * Lando says that he shouldn't let anyone fly the ship about Hans flying. * Han asks if the creature is the Maw, and Lando answers. * Han launches the escape pod, and Lando tells him not to do that, asking why. When the creature goes for it, Han says that's why. * Han calls Lando baby. * Lando says that if they put coaxium in the fusion reactor Han finishes that it would give them the kick they need. The Empire Strike Back * Lando is wearing Han's clothes. Quotes Fanon On AO3, HanLando is the most written ship for Lando and the third most written for Han. It's also the most written ship in the Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018) tag. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Han/Lando tag on FanFiction.Net TUMBLR : Trivia * Why Lando is wearing Han's clothes at the end of Empire Strikes Back is often debated among fans. Billy Dee Williams (Lando) has given several different answers. ** At Wizard World Sacrament 2014, one of the answers he gave was that Lando and Han were an itemWizard World Sacramento Comic Con 2014: Lando Calrissian Wearing Han's Clothes. References Navigation